bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 5
is the fifth season of Big Brother Canada. It was the third season to be broadcast on Global, after seasons three and four. Prizes included the usual $100,000 cash, $30,000 in home furnishings from the Brick, and an '86 sportscar valued at $26,000 from Toyota. Production Changes *'Sideshow Axed:' It was announced the Big Brother Canada Sideshow would be axed from Slice and would be replaced by a weekly Facebook Live. *'Sponsor Changes:' OxiClean dropped from the sponsor list and was replaced by Toyota. Kraft also joined the others with a line of peanut butter crackers along with Oreo and ParticipACTION challenges.http://canada.bigbrothernetwork.com/big-brother-canada-5-new-prizes-sponsors/ *'Prize:' The winner of the season will win the usual $100,000. The Brick is now giving away $30,000 and Toyota is adding a '86 sportscar valued at $26,000. http://canada.bigbrothernetwork.com/big-brother-canada-5-new-prizes-sponsors/ *'New Entrance Mechanism:' Two groups of new players will enter the house followed by returning players entering one by one. *'New Stage:' For the first time in history, the stage has changed it's appearance. It now includes stairs and symbolising a space launch. The previous changes were just to the exterior, but it still resembled a house. The House bbcan5-house-bathroom-01.jpg|Bathroom bbcan5-house-bedroom-01.jpg|Bedroom bbcan5-house-diaryroom-01.jpg|Diary Room bbcan5-house-dining-01.jpg|Dining Room bbcan5-house-havenot-01.jpg|Have-Not Room bbcan5-house-kitchen-01.jpg|Kitchen bbcan5-house-living-01.jpg|Living Room HOH-S5.jpg|HOH Room bbcan5-house-lounge-01.jpg|The Bridge bbcan5-house-pantry-01.jpg|Storage Room bbcan5-house-backyard-01.jpg|Backyard bbcan5-house-hot-tub-01.jpg|Outdoor Area bbcan5-house-pool-01.jpg|Pool Twists *'Returning Players:' For the first time in Big Brother Canada history, eight houseguests from past seasons will be returning for a second shot at the game. *'Returning Players vs. New Players:' There will be eight new houseguests competing against eight houseguests from the past. *'HOH/Immunity Competition:' The winners of the first Head of Household competition are immune, but they must select whoever they want to be the HOH. *'Time Warp Immunity:' Canada voted for one houseguest to be immune until the jury stage of the game. The majority of Canada voted for Neda Kalantar and she is immune until the jury stage of the game.http://bigbrothercanada.globaltv.com/blog/2017-03-16-canadas-time-warp-results *'Backwards Week:' Right after the Week 3 eviction, houseguests were called to The Bridge one by one to nominate two fellow houseguests for eviction. After the nominated housemates are revealed, the Power of Veto will be played as normal. If the Veto is used, the Veto Holder is immune and another nomination session will take place for the replacement nominee. After the final nominees are set, the HOH competition will take place with the previous HOH and the nominated houseguests to be excluded. The winner of the HOH competition will cast the sole vote to evict.http://bigbrothercanada.globaltv.com/blog/2017-03-29-backwards-week-explained *'Black Hole Power of Veto:' Similar to the Secret Power of Veto in Big Brother Canada 2, the holder will have a secret veto to remove a nominee from the block. But unlike the prior veto, the holder will not be known to the rest of the house.http://bigbrothercanada.globaltv.com/blog/2017-04-22-williams-secret-pov-all-the-details *'Triple Eviction:' Similar to Big Brother Canada 3, a triple eviction will take out three people in one night. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Alliances *'Core Six' (Bruno, Demetres, Ika, Kevin, Neda, Sindy) *'Ménage à Trois' (Bruno, Kevin, Sindy) *'The French Connection' (Dre & William) *'The Gold Diggers' (Ika, Neda, Sindy) *'Tortoise and Hare' (Cassandra & Gary) *'Dilly Dally' (Dillon & Dallas) *[[Leftovers|'Leftovers']]' '(Dre, Jackie, William) *[[The Bragade|'The Bragade']] (Cassandra, Ika, Neda, Karen, Sindy) *'The Peasants' (Bruno, Kevin, Jackie) *'Beauty and the Beast '(Dillon & Emily) *'BLK & SAINT' (Bruno, Dillon, Emily, Kevin, Neda) *'Tea Time' (Cassandra, Gary, Ika) Game History Trivia * This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to have returning players. * This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to have a male be the first evictee. * Since Week 7, either Demetres or Kevin have been the HOH. * This is the first odd-numbered season of Big Brother Canada to be won by a male. Ratings References External Links *Offical Global Site (Archived) Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Contestants